one day in suna
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: Shikadai dan himawari mendapatkan misi ke suna oleh hokage ke 7. Hanya berdua, tapi misi ini memiliki kenang tersendiri untuk sepasang kekasih ini, penasaran? ,/semakin kau bilang seperti itu, semakin mencurigakan / ini hadiah dari ku untuk mu/ , bad summary dari author gila, warning! Typo, ooc etc, silakan baca /ShikaHima/


_One day in suna_

 _Naruto dek adalah kepunyaan masashi kishimoto, saya cuman minjam hahah tetapi Fanfiction ini punya saya_

 ** _Shikadai dan himawari mendapatkan misi ke suna oleh hokage ke 7. Hanya berdua, tapi misi ini memiliki kenang tersendiri untuk sepasang kekasih ini, penasaran? ,/semakin kau bilang seperti itu, semakin mencurigakan / ini hadiah dari ku untuk mu/ , bad summary dari author gila, warning! Typo, ooc etc, silakan baca~ /ShikaHima/_**

 _ **Sekali lagi warning! Typo ooc etc**_

 ** _No bash and bully please :) dont like? Dont Read:)_**

 ** _Pair : Shikadai Nara - Himawari Uzumaki_**

 ** _Rated : Teen_**

 ** _Selamat membaca~_**

 ** _Have fun!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

kini gerbang desa suna telah tampak, kedua orang utusan konoha itu akan segera sampai ke tempat tujuan nya, perjalanan 3 hari yang mereka tempuh tentu bukan sedikit, di tambah suhu udara sekitar suna yang sangat panas hingga menguras dahaga

" ugh.. akhirnya sampai juga "

gadis berambut biru gelap itu mengelap pelipis nya yang sudah berkeringat, lelaki berambut nanas itu hanya sekolas melihat ke arah gadis itu lalu kembali melihat 2 orang shinobi suna di depan mereka yang akan memberi tau mereka jalan ke rumah sakit suna

" nona himawari dan tuan shikadai, ini kamar inap kankuro-sama "

" pastikan tanduk rusa ini di olah dengan baik untuk penawar racun paman ku "

" baik shikadai-sama "

himawari dan shikadai segera masuk kedalam ruangan, maklum saja mereka begitu di hormati, himawari adalah putri dari hokage ke 7 sekaligus pahlawan perang dunia ke 4, dan shikadai adalah keponakan dari kazekage ke 5, Gaara

" paman? "

" ah shikadai, sudah sampai disini? "

" seperti yang paman lihat "

kankuro sudah tidak semuda dulu,melihat keponakannya sudah sebesar ini, rasa nya kankuro sudah berar - benar tua

" himawari, kenapa diam? kau kelelahan ya? "

" ah.. tidak kankuro-sama "

" duduklah jangan berdiri seperti itu, maaf ya gaara tidak ada, urusan kazekage "

" tidak apa paman "

pembicaraan kecil itu sunggu harmonis, antara paman dan keponakannya, di keluarga sabaku no hanya temari yang menikah, kankuro dan gaara masih sendiri sampai sekarang

" jadi? kapan kalian berdua menikah? kan shikadai sudah lama menjadi jounin dan aku yakin kau punya cukup uang untuk berumah tangga shikadai "

" aku masih muda paman, dan menikah itu merepotkan "

kankuro tertawa renyah, benar - benar like father like son, di diri shikadai benar - benar cerminan shikamaru di banding temari, hanya di bagian mata saja yang mirip temari dan senyum manis nya jangan lupa

" umur mu sudah 22, nanti seperti paman loh hahaha "

kini kankuro dan himawari tertawa, sedangkan shikadai hanya tersenyum tipis, karna ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia seperti gaara atau kankuro

" di banding itu, paman kena racun apa sampai seperti ini? "

kini si bungsu uzumaki bersuara, sebenarnya ia juga bingung kenapa ia di ikut sertakan misi ini, dia kan bukan ninja medis, dan lagi kalau hanya memberi penawar racun, rasanya shikadai sendiri juga bisa menjalan kan misi ini

" oh? ini seperti virus hima, ini sering terjadi di suna, dan hanya tanduk rusa keluarga nara obat nya "

" begitu ya paman "

himawari semakin bingung, jarang sekali ayah nya menyuruhnya pergi misi hanya berdua dengan seorang shinobi, laki - laki pula, walau ayah nya tau dia dan shikadai pacaran, rasanya tetap aneh kalau dia pergi misi kali ini

" himawari, berapa umur mu sekarang? "

"eh? itu.. 20 tahun paman "

" sekarang kau tingkat jounin atau masih chunin? "

" jounin paman "

" tuh shikadai, tunggu apa lagi? sudah jounin, cantik dan sopan, nanti paman juga yang nikahi himawari hahaha "

himawari dan shikadai sudah sweetdrop bagaimana bisa pamannya yang biasanya cool ini, menjadi sangat hobi mengoda nya sedari tadi

" nanti aku bakal nikah kalau umur ku sudah 40 tahun, dasar merepotkan"

" EH?! "

sekarang gantian himawari dan kankuro yang kaget, pupus sudah pernikahan himawari kalau perkataan shikadai itu benar

* * *

kini himawari dan shikadai pulang, mereka akan menginap semalam di suna, sekarang mereka sedang mencari hotel untuk istirahat

" hei.. shika kun, aku bingung sekali "

" kenapa? "

" tumben sekali ayah mengizinkan ku misi hanya ber dua dengan pria , kalau pun dengan pria, biasanya aku ber tiga dengan tim ku, neji dan rei"

" siapa itu neji dan rei? bukannya neji itu paman mu yang sudah meninggal? "

" iya, neji itu anak paman shino dan bibi tenten, kalau rei anak paman kiba dan bibi tamaki "

" kau tidak boleh menuduh ayah mu sembarangan hima "

" semakin kau bicara seperti itu, semakin mencurigakan "

" merepotkan "

himawari hanya mendengus kesal, sudah 2 tahun pacaran tetapi shikadai tidak perna berubah, selalu ada kalimat laknat itu dari mulutnya

* * *

himawari sudah sampai di hotel tempat nya menginap, shikadai di kamar sebelahnya, jika mereka melihat jendela, akan langsung kepemandangan suna

tok tok

" siapa? "

" aku, shikadai "

himawari menaikan satu alis nya, dia bingung, ada angin apa pacanya itu malam - malam mencarinya

krek

alakah terkejutnya himawari, shikadai sudah berpakaian rapi , sangat berbeda dari shikadai biasanya

" kau mau kemana?! "

" mau pergi "

" kau mau selingkuh ya?! BERANINYA KAU SELINGKUHHH "

" ti.. tidak himawari.. aduh berhenti memukul ku "

kini kedua tangan himawari sudah di tangkap oleh kedua tangan shikadai

" aku ingin mengajak mu pergi "

" ini kencan ya? "

" dasar merepotkan, 5 menit lagi cepatlah, aku tunggu di bawah "

' kau yang merepotkan, dasar nanas '

gadis dengan 4 kumis di wajahnya itu, sesegera mungkin menyiapkan diri, tapi dia baru ingat, ia tidak membawa baju bagus apapun

" apa ini? i.. ini kan gaun? "

himawari sangat terkejut ia menemukan baju formal, baju itu memiliki khas china, baju gaun itu menampakan punggu himawari yang mulus, warna baju itu putih dengan motif bunga berwarna merah, rambutnya ia biarkan di gerai

" kapan aku memasukan nya ya? dan sejak kapan aku ada baju ini"

* * *

 _Restoran  
_

kini shikadai dan himawari sudah sampai di sebuah resetoran, restoran ini ber khas cina, sangat senada dengan baju himawari malam ini, mereka di tinggal kan dalam sebuah ruangan hanya berdua saja

" apa tidak mahal shika-kun? ini restoran bintang 5 kan? "

" makan saja sayang "

' sa.. sayang? oh tuhan apakah ini tanda akan ada perang dunia shinobi ke 5?'

himawari berkomat - kamit, berdoa kalau tidak ada setan gurun atau setan mana pun yang merasuki pacarnya ini

' aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik wahai setan gurun, jangan kau rasuki lelaki nanas ini '

" berhentilah komat kamit dan makanlah, cih.. merepotkan "

himawari ingin sekali protes, dia kan komat kamit seperti tadi karna lelaki didepan nya ini memanggilnya sayang, dan apa pula ini, tadi sayang sekarang merepotkan

" ternyata kau benar - benar shikadai "

" apanya? "

himawari hanya diam, ia sangat sudah kehilangan selera makan nya, terkadang shikadai mampu membuatnya sangat bahagia dan mampu juga membuat nya sangat bersedih

" himawari "

" APA?! "

himawari membalas dengan aura hitam legam di belakang nya, shikadai ingin sekali mengurungkan niat nya malam ini, tapi kalau shikadai mundur, maka semua nya jadi sia - sia

" ibu ku sangat ingin aku melamar pacar ku disini, di suna "

" lalu? "

" aku hanya mengatakan sekali, karna ini bukan tipe ku, hal ini sangat merepotkan "

sepertinya himawari sudah sedikit menangkap arah tujuan pembicaraan mereka, terlihat dari pipi himawari yang sudah memerah

" Uzumaki Himawari, kau bertanya kan kenapa ayah mu menyuruh mu misi berdua dengan ku? aku yakin kau berpikir kalau aku saja sudah bisa melaksana kan misi ini? "

bingo!

tebakan shikadai tepat sasaran, entah dia bisa membaca pikiran orang, atau mungkin ia meminjam koleksi buku sai yang amat sangat aneh

" atau kau bingung dari mana gaun itu, kenapa bisa di tas mu? "

sekali lagi bingo!

himawari sudah tampak merah bagai tomat siap panen, semua pemikirannya sudah di baca oleh shikadai, dan kini seluruh jari - jari nya dingin, tangan kekar menggenggam tanganya, lelaki di depan nya melambungkan dia lagi ke angkasa

" itu karna aku bilang ayah mu, aku ingin melamarmu di desa ibu ku, dan ayah mu mengizinkan kau misi bersama ku, lalu gaun itu... "

kini kedua mata himawari mengarah ke gaun yang ia kenakan, begitu juga shikadai, ia memandang gaun itu dan kembali memandang himawari

" gaun itu hadia dari ibu mu dan ibu ku, mereka ingin kau mengenakannya saat aku melamar mu "

kini air mata himawari sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, tidak, ia tidak sedih, ia terharu, bahagia

" sebegitu terharu kah, sampai menangis? dasar cengeng haha "

kini shikadai menertawakannya, tentu saja himawari segera menghapus air matanya yang sudah siap jatuh ke pipinya

" aku tidak menangis, dasar nanas bodoh "

shikadai hanya tersenyum kecil, ia masih menggenggam tangan himawari yang satunya, seakan tak mau lepas dengan manusia yang jadi prioritas nya ini, shikadia memainkan tangan nya, memberi isyarat, datang lah sebuah pelayan

" tolong ya.. "

" baik tuan "

pelayan yang lain datang, membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu gelap, memberikan kepada shikadai, lalu pergi meninggalkan himawari dan shikadai

" dan ini hadia untuk mu dari ku"

shikadai membuka kota ungu itu dan memakainya di jari manis himawari, himawari benar - benar tidak dapat menaha air matanya, ia menangis, menangis benar - benar sangat bahagia malam itu baginya

" mau kah kau menikah dengan ku himawari Uzumaki? melepas nama klan uzumaki mu dan mengganti menjadi nara? "

' ya. ya.. aku mau.. aku mau shikadai "

dengan terisak - isak himawari menjawab pertanyaan shikadai, shikadai pun begitu, tak lepas senyum dari bibir nya dari tadi

" tapi nanas bodoh "

" apa lagi gadis merepotkan? "

" Cincin nya kebesaran "

kini shikadai menarik tangan himawari, memperhatikan cincin nya, benar saja, cincin itu lebih besar dari jari himawari

" kusangkah ukuran jari ibu ku pas dengan jari mu "

" ibu mu dan aku kan beda nanas! "

" tapi kalian kan sama - sama perempuan "

" PERNYATAAN MACAM APA ITU SHIKADAIII "

malam ini menjadi malam yang aneh bagi mereka berdua, walau di iringi perkelahian(?) tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau mereka bahagia, walau mungkin mereka harus ke toko cincin lagi

* * *

 **Epilog**

pagi itu boruto dan istrinya -sarada uzumaki- datang kerumah orang tua beruto pagi itu, naruto dan hinata, hanya tampak himawari yang nembersihkan rumah nya, boruto mau pun sarada tak tau ada angin apa sampai orang tua mereka -naruto dan hinata- ngotot menyuruh pasangan suami istri itu kerumah mereka

" wahh adik ku rajin sekali ya sekarang "

" niisan? oh, halo sarada oneesan"

" hai hima, mana tou san, dan kaa san? "

" sedang pergi berbelanja oneesan "

sarada dan boruto tampak saling pandang, biasanya himawari lah yang berbelanja, ditambah lagi ayah nya sangat sibuk walaupun 6 bulan lagi posisi hokage ke 7 akan di serahkan kepada konohamaru sarutobi sebagai hokage ke 8

" tumben sekali "

" niisan bagaimana sih? kan nanti malam pertemuan keluarga kita sama shikadai "

" eh kenapa? "

" ini "

boruto dan sarada terdiam sejenak, mencerna sebuah cincin yang bertengger di jari adik mereka itu memang hanya shikadai yang belum menikah, tentu saja itu karna himawari yang baru selesai lulus tes jounin

" kau di lamar? "

" hm! shikadai melamar ku sungguh romantis, di suna, di restoran bintang 5 sangat romantis "

" harusnya kau melanar ku seperti itu, si nanas itu saja bisa romantis "

nada bicara sarada tampak sinis, boruto hanya diam mendengar celotehan dari gadis mantan uchiha tersebut

" melamar kusaja kau di gerbang konoha, kau melamar ku atau melamar gerbang sih? "

" dua dua nya "

" SHANNARO "

Jitakan mendarat dengan tepat di kepala boruto, bisa - bisa nya mereka berdua, sedangkan himawari hanya tersenyum, rasanya bahagia sudah dirinya

" aku masuk ya "

himawari meninggalkan kedua kakak nya itu, ia melirik ke sebuah album photo tampak di photo itu pernikahan boruto dan sarada di sana ada sasuke, sakura, boruto, sarada, naruto, hinata dan himawar

 _'_ _Besok aku yang seperti ini '_

 **-** **FIN -**

haloo ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini hahahah, ini adalah pair yang lagi sangat aku minati hahah, aku mau berterimah kasih kepada orang - orang yang mengomen fanfic ku yang pertama huhu sungguh aku terharu, terima kasih hahaha

terima kasih untuk seluruh warga ffn yang membolehkan ku hidup di ffn ini(?) terima kasihh #nangisbombay

shikadai gak kelihatan ooc kan? enggak kan? kalau pun iyaa aku sungguh minta maaf :(( , aku hanya ingin menampakan sisi temari di diri shikadai, yah biar gak di anggap anak orang hahah #dibunuhtemari ,#plak

aku selalu buat fanfic lewat hp, dan selalu tengah malam, fanfic ku yang pertama bahkan aku tidak tidur sampai sahur huhu

yang kedua ini lebih cepat hahaha tapi aku mengerjakannya hanya 1 jam loh, aku ada perkembangan whahahahahahah #cuhatan #bangga #plak , adu maafkan aku hahahaha

tapi bagaimana? apa disini ada humor nya? seperti nya tidak ya -_- , selerah humor ku memang buruk, maafkan lagi :(( #plak

baiklah Review saya tunggu ya, karna kalau ada review saya jadi semangat #malu #akibatjomblo

hahaha tunggu juga Fanfiction ku selanjutnya, berjudul.. rahasia dong hahahaha pokoknya pair nya BoruSara , ahh otak ku begitu encer akhir - akhir ini yuhuuuy

-salam hangat author yang butuh bimbingan

 _Himawaarii Nara_


End file.
